Super Psycho Love
by AngelBaby214
Summary: Everything felt hotter, not just from the bodies surrounding her. Pan didn't lie when he said the game would get interesting . . . Hard M. Smut, smut and more SMUT! Threesome sex, dirty talk, mentions of underage shenanigans. Captain Piper Swan.


Super Psycho Love

**Author's Note: WARNING! This piece contains adult material. Threesome sex, dirty talk, mentions of underage shenanigans (if you know what I mean). Don't like, don't read. **

**Captain Piper Swan fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma felt eyes preying on her everywhere. And she was probably right about that notion. What exactly had Pan meant by _"The game is about to get interesting?_" Then again, why did it matter so much? Emma would find Henry somehow . . . but not today. She had nearly broken down, lost all hope of finding Henry, and succumbed to the weakest part of her heart: losing someone dear to her. Standing in the middle of the campfire with her parents, Regina, Hook, and now Neal watching her release her built-up emotions spill like a waterfall, Emma never felt so . . . _lost_. Tears threatened to leave her eyes but she forced them back. She would never let them see her cry. Instead, she decided to take a walk and clear her head, hopefully gaining a more stable state of mind.

Emma dreamed of Henry every night but different things about him. One night, she dreamt that sitting by the fire, she could have sworn Henry's face was looking down at her, smiling. The craters in the moon his big brown eyes, the gleam reflected from the surface his childlike and carefree spirit, the stars surrounding the illustrious luna his glimmers of hope. Hope. The one thing he wanted Emma to have. Hope and belief. Two things Emma couldn't fathom ever possessing. Emma woke with a smile that night because she knew that he was grinning at her from wherever the hell in Neverland he was.

This particular night, Emma could still feel the presence of eyes upon her. She couldn't escape the prison of her paranoia. Fear that someone out of the blue would tell her that Pan killed her son in cold blood and would kill her soon after by the same dagger. The thought sent a shiver down her spine but Emma trekked on into the oblivion of nothingness before her. Trees, trees, and guess what? More trees. That's all there was in this damned place. Lost in her thoughts, she continued to wander aimlessly through the woods and sat down at the bank of a river and gazed towards the sky. A bright blue star captured her attention immediately with its entrancing bluish gleam and Emma stared, lost . . .

From a branch in one unsuspecting tree sat Peter Pan, eyes solely focused on Emma. The savior. He knew she was determined to save Henry, but Peter had other plans in mind to . . . delay the search, shall we say. His features made him appear a boy of about eighteen, but his mind, as he claimed, was much older. Having an island under his name gave him ultimate power to do as he pleased, so he broke every "rule" that existed on the island just because he could. Peter saw Emma pause and look up towards the sky with an awe he once had. Once when he first learned of this place called Neverland, where kids would never grow old, no rules, and no worries. Peter knew what caught her eye as he had once as well: the Northern Star, the brightest star in the sky, its hint of blue gleam pure and soft as the waters on a calm night.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Peter mused, unaware that he said anything put loud. He saw Emma nearly jump ten feet, frantically searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who said that?" As if on cue, Peter slid down the tree trunk and looked Emma in the eye and he leaned against the tree. Emma let out an almost amused cynical laugh. The irony. "Of _fucking_ course you're here! When are you ever _not_ here?"

"No need to get testy, Emma. I just want to talk." Emma rolled her eyes and began to walk back towards the campsite.

"Save your breath. Unless it has to do with getting Henry home, I don't care." Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, she losing her balance and crashing into his chest. Peter held her there for a moment, but Emma shoved him off. "What do you want, kid?"

Peter laughed. "Believe me, Emma, I'm no kid. As much as I may look younger than you, I've certainly been around a lot longer than you have. And if you're curious, I want to strike a deal with you."

"I don't do deals." Emma almost turned her back, but Peter stopped her yet again.

"More of a proposition then. You and your darling family may leave the island when I get what I want from you." Peter took a step impossibly closer to Emma, who backed away slightly.

"And what's that?" Silence. Emma, with a questioning gaze trained hard trying to read Peter's face, sighed. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. But when he wrapped his arm around her waist, Emma recognized his innuendo. "Oh hell no! Like I said, you're a kid, maybe thirteen! Go ask any other girl on this island, but it won't be me."

"I would be nineteen, actually. And much to your dismay, there appear to be no other girls on this island at the time. Unless of course, you want me to approach your mother." Emma wanted to gag, scream, or do anything. But she couldn't.

"That's even worse. You either must be some kind of psycho or you must have had one corrupted childhood. I will not do that. There is absolutely no way." Peter shrugged and sauntered towards the water.

"Oh, well. Then I guess you'll be confined here for the rest of your existence. Which makes this job much easier for me." Peter pulled the dagger from the sheath in his belt and ran his fingers along the blade.

"What job?" Peter turned to face Emma again with a malicious smirk.

"I know you kissed him. I was there and saw everything. If that kiss really meant something, you would do everything to protect him, right?" Emma didn't answer but Peter knew. He always knew. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind me finishing him off once and for all, right?" Emma snapped then and there.

"Wh-what?" Peter took off in quick strides, Emma hot on his heels chasing him. "Wait, you can't do that!"

"Why not?" Peter threw off the comment with a chuckle, immediately predicting Emma would break. And break she did.

"Because . . . because he . . ."

"Aww, how sweet. You don't want him to die, do you? Because you love him? You changed him, is that it? You mesmerize him? Make him feel alive again after the death of . . . what's her name, Milah? His _love_? Face it, Savior, I know everything. I can read you like a book and, better yet, I know your weakness . . . Orphan. You don't want to be alone again. _Abandoned _and left for dead, am I wrong?" He was testing Emma, which she could tell. But she wouldn't expose the weakness inside herself. As much as Pan knew about her, he wouldn't see her become vulnerable.

"I . . . I don't know." Emma felt her back against the harsh bark of a tree trunk. Emma became too focused on not crying to notice Pan slowly cornering her into a tree. No way out.

"You don't have to be, you know." He ran his fingers down the expanse of her arm and pressed his hips into hers gently, barely enough to register him there. Peter leaned into her ear and whispered softly, "Just give me what I want, and you will never walk alone again. I will make sure of that. You can have the happy ending you always dreamed of. A home, a family, and a new beginning." Damn, could he make offers sound so convincing or what?

"Okay," Emma let out the word barely loud enough for him to hear, but he jumped in as soon as he could and tangled his hands in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like this for a while until Peter opened his mouth for Emma, and she slid her tongue inside as he did hers. Passion lit the atmosphere of Neverland as the whole island seemed to grow hotter, the skies hummed a song of love, and the ground almost quaked as the kiss grew in intensity.

"Emma?" Oh God. Hook. If he saw her like this . . .

Emma pushed Pan's shoulders to peel him off of her and frantically attempted to straighten out her hair but she fell short in time.

"Was I interrupting something?" Hook was genuinely jealous. Emma could see that much in his face, glancing back and forth between a heavily breathing Emma and Pan.

"Hook, I can explain. Look, I—"Hook was turning back to the camp but Emma rushed in front of him.

"Does it matter now, Emma?"

"Actually, it kinda does because I kinda sorta made a deal with Pan and—"Pan spoke up from his spot leaning against the tree Hook found the pair so comfortably moments ago.

"We struck a deal of sorts, you see, Captain. A favor from the Savior in exchange for her release. Oh, here's a thought. Why don't you offer the Captain a chance to join, Emma?"

"What?" Emma and Hook uttered the word at the same time but with two totally different contexts. Hook, the oblivious one, then asked Emma what he meant. Emma's cheeks flushed. She couldn't dare to say it, so she whispered her confession in Hook's ear.

"You didn't." Hook's glare became deadly daggers trained into the eyes of Pan, now grinning like an idiot. "You twisted son of a bitch! Why would you do that?"

Pan laughed yet again and made his way towards the couple, Hook standing protectively by Emma's side. "Well, Captain, that's how deals work with me. It's always about my satisfaction first. And besides, you've been curious about her, I'm sure, so why not? Live a little."

Hook sheltered Emma behind his body. "I will not, not when Emma's life is in danger. You won't lay a hand on her."

"But deals are set on time of agreement, and Emma has already agreed. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to stop me. Unless you want to try killing me, but wait. You can't, that's right. I'm giving you a choice here, Hook, and be thankful for my generosity. Either way, I will get what I want, but it depends on if you wish to partake and get something yourself. The choice is yours, but you won't stop me from having Emma."

Emma, standing behind Hook, felt disgusting. Her body was being used by Peter Pan and now possibly Captain Hook. Could the circumstances get anymore outlandish?

"The latter option sounds most appealing, as I would sincerely hate to see you abuse the Savior like the monster you are."

Peter smiled. "I knew you would say that. Now, shall we?"

Hook took a glance at Emma, pain laced in her emerald eyes and unable to look up at either man (well, man and boy to her.) Emma mouthed an apology to Hook, who nodded in acceptance and pursed his lips together, thinking of some way to weasel them out of the situation, not only for his benefit but for Emma's as well. He truly cared for her and would not allow anyone to undermine her, even though Pan practically had. Emma saw him begin to remove his clothes and stopped him immediately.

"Whoa! Don't you think it would be best to, you know, take this more privately? Not in the middle of the jungle, preferably." Peter shrugged off his vest and tossed it haphazardly on the ground.

"Why does it matter? This is my island, after all, and I can make whatever I want to happen according to my wishes. Besides, it is a beautiful night, so why waste it?" The boy smirked and reached his hand to Emma's, pulling her close to him and fingering the flap of her jacket.

"I hate you." The words harsh between her teeth could barely be heard but Emma enunciated each one for Pan to take.

"Hate is such a strong word, Emma. Surely you don't hate me. I'm even making the ground a bit more comfortable for you. At least I'm not taking you standing up." He whispered the last sentence in her ear and sighed into her neck in content. He would get what he desired if he had to move the planets. "Relax now, Emma. Make yourself comfortable."

"You're still a bastard," Emma muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes at Pan's cheeky grin. Damn kid was always so smug about everything. But in a way, he was almost right. At least he wasn't taking her standing up; a cruel fate that would have been.

Emma lay down on the blanket that had magically appeared by Pan's doing and nervously stared at the two males standing above her. Thoughts of having a threesome had crossed Emma's mind in certain points of her life, but she never imagined it actually happening like this. A man she loved and a man she hated both wanting her. Odd, but what was ever normal about Emma Swan's life? Hook knelt down to Emma and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips over and over again. He savored the taste of her slightly salty skin on his lips once again and moved with just as much fire as the first time they shared a kiss.

"Hook . . ." Emma whispered his name as he latched his teeth onto a hypersensitive area on her neck.

"You're mine, love. Always will be. No matter what, you're mine," he growled possessively and captured her lips. He took her down gently to the blanket and placed his firm body over hers. It had been a long time since either of them had been touched by the opposite sex . . . Almost too long. Hook reawakened Emma's carnal spirit and let her run as rampant as needed. Their kisses varied in degree from soft and passionate to hard and desperate. Hook lifted her shirt over her stomach and exposed her bra to him, but before he could venture any further, he was so rudely interrupted.

"Not so fast, Captain. I never said you could have her first. Like I mentioned earlier, deals with me apply to my end first, which means I'll take it from here. I only offered you to join and never mentioned you in the deal. Step aside." Pan took Hook's position on top of her, now straddling her hips. "Hello, lovely."

"God, I hate you." Pan finished removing Emma's gray shirt and tossed it to Hook, deftly catching it. And the damned kid smirked again.

"Oh, I love you, Emma. By the way, Killian, I will be wanting that back, but for now, be a dear and watch over it for me." Without any words after, Pan hungrily dove in for a kiss to Emma's swollen lips like a virginal teenage boy . . . The analogy in Emma's mind almost made her laugh out loud, but she kept the thought inside herself.

Pan sat Emma up and attempted to remove her bra one-handed but couldn't seem to find the clasp. Hook, seizing the opportunity to a) be intimate with Emma and b) to show off his skills in front of Pan, pressed his chest against Emma's back and unhooked the offending garment. Hook whispered his sinful thoughts of what he imagined Emma would be like once he had his way with her into her ear. She moaned each time she heard something she liked and Hook knew to keep each one in the back of his mind.

"We've gotten you all hot and bothered, haven't we, Princess? You like this idea, I'm sure. Having two men who will satisfy you makes you" Pan paused his speech for a moment to reach his hand between his body and Emma's to cup her through her jeans. Emma gasped. "Deliciously wet, doesn't it? I can feel your heat radiating onto my skin. What if I told you that I can reward you with something and I guarantee you will enjoy it very much? That is, if you do something for me."

"What?" Emma could barely speak the word, too out of breath from kissing and the feeling of constriction in her lungs from the rapid pants of air she couldn't help but drink like water.

"Tell me your biggest fear. The one thing that scares you to think about . . . Tell me and I will let you have release. If not, I will leave you here hanging on the brink for an extended amount of time in that state of frustration. Since I know you don't want that, just tell me. Open up to me. _Trust_ me."

There's that word again. Trust. Hook used it a million times as he tried to get her to open her heart to him and now Pan played that card on her. Totally not fair.

"Why in the hell do you care?" Emma knew he would use her fear and insecurity against her because that's how his game worked. He fed off of people's weaknesses, fears, doubts, and insecurities and devoured each one whole.

"I'm just curious, Emma. I'm protecting you, seeing as how you are a very valuable woman, Emma. And, for the record, I will know if you lie. You're an open book, Savior." Should she lie? She was an open book though, as both Hook and Pan had called her, so lying would be most idiotic. But if she were to tell, what were the odds of her not losing in the end? _To hell with it_, she thought.

"Getting hurt. That's my fear." Even though there was more to it, Emma left it at that and didn't care to press the subject. Pan took her statement in and understood. That was his childhood fear as well, and he didn't question her statement anymore.

"Well, I can assure you I won't do that to you, Emma." He kissed her softly and held her face in his palm. "So beautiful. Now, where were we? Oh, right. I think I was just near something a little like . . . this."

He rubbed her through her underwear and Emma gasped soundly. Damn. For nineteen, the boy had an impressive skill with his hands, she had to admit! Hook rubbed Emma's shoulders in soothing circles and rested his chin over her shoulder. His stubble graced her pale skin with a surprisingly pleasant friction and she melted into his touch. Pan, all of a sudden, inserted one finger into Emma's core and she moaned maybe a bit too loudly. Hook hushed her and roamed his calloused hands over the expanse of her upper body.

"Hey beautiful." Hook's voice was husky in her ear, more than usual. Emma loved it, savored it, and memorized the lilting tone even in his state of arousal. One of Emma's hands moved upwards to fist in Hook's hair as the other moved to her breast. Hook placed his hand on top of hers and stopped her movement. "Let me take care of that, love."

Hook moved his good hand to Emma's breast and fondled it in his hand slowly and delicately, every so often giving the nipple a hard pinch. Emma's mouth opened in ecstasy as she could feel the sensations in her lower belly growing stronger with each passing moment now that Pan had added another finger teasing her clit. Pan decided to join in the action on Emma's upper half and used his free hand to play with Emma's other breast with his unique series of touches to keep Emma afire. Both men with hands on her just became one of the most erotic experiences she had ever thought or experienced. Each had his signature way of lighting Emma's candle and aimed to keep her on her toes.

"Let go, Emma." Both of them whispered their plea at the same time and Emma came undone around Pan's now three fingers, her walls fluttering and gripping him. Her mouth open in a silent cry, Pan and Hook watched the blonde Savior release herself before them in utter awe.

Pan barely gave Emma enough time for her heart rate to come down before he was on the prowl again. He moved off of Emma's body to undo his pants and released his erection free. Emma's instincts compelled her to take a glance at Pan . . . and she was glad she did. He was a lot bigger than she expected him to be. Why was she thinking that? Oh Jesus, she was about to have sex with a nineteen year old boy, which was technically illegal in Storybrooke and . . .

Her mind wanted to get lost in the pleasure again.

But she couldn't. Not after the thoughts that just crossed her mind. Emma moved to cover herself with anything around her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Everything alright, love?" Her back was to Hook as she stared at anything but either man behind her. Her heart pounded loudly in the dead of night.

"I can't do this. No way. This is too wrong and I—"Before she could walk away completely, Pan yelled after her.

"We made a deal, Emma . . . and no one backs out of deals with me. I could order your head on a platter right now if I wished so because I am the King of this island, so either you live up to your end of the bargain or I will make you suffer a fate worse than death here." Emma took a deep breath and tried to steady her racing heart but nothing eased the powerful thumping of her heart slamming against her chest.

"Pan, I know we made a deal, but this is wrong. I won't take advantage of you like this." Emma turned around to face an irate Pan stalking towards her, Hook once again protecting her.

"This happens all the time. Why do people treat me as though I'm some child? I expected more from you, Savior. I'm not a childish boy, you see. And at any rate, you wouldn't be stealing my innocence, as it is already gone. Don't be a coward, Emma. I thought you were better than that." That struck a chord inside Emma.

"Coward? That's what you think I am? Okay, fine. I see what you're asking for here. Well then, lay down. You wanna be a grownup? Then I'll treat you like one."

As Pan lowered himself to the ground slowly, Emma pushed him flat on his back and harnessed his lips with hers roughly and rolled her hips into his. Without warning, Emma grabbed Pan's member and pushed herself hard onto it, grinding around him. He almost screamed. Emma didn't give him much time to adjust and began moving up and down on him, riding a little too hard for his comfort. His hands moved to Emma's shoulders, and she thought he would push her off of him but ended up rolling her over flat on her back just as he imagined her in the first place. Pan thrust into her again hard and deep and Emma wanted to cry out both from intense shock and pleasure.

"Now this is more like it." Pan kept his thrusts hard but slow at first with increasing intensity as he became more aroused. "I feel you're close, Emma. But I want you to beg me to fuck you. I'll grant you pleasure then and only then."

"Please." Pan stilled inside her just as Emma thought she would come but he refused her pleasure.

"I want to hear you say the words. Do it." He motioned for Hook, watching deep in thought, to come over to them. "A little help would be nice."

Hook gave a mock bow to Pan. "Well, as His Majesty requests. I figured my assistance wouldn't be necessary, given your possessive intentions, but I'd be more than happy to oblige if I have my reward as well." Pan smirked and nodded, signaling for Hook to work his charms.

Hook leaned into her ear and whispered his propaganda. "Well, love, in most scenarios I played in my head, I imagined it would be my body atop yours. There's a thought: think of me. Just imagine the way I would move inside you, how I would complete you and make you feel full."

"Please . . ." Emma sighed. All the while, Pan kissed the expanse of her body and touched her gently in a few sensitive areas.

"Remember the way I touched your breasts earlier? I would do that as well and use my hook to tease that precious gem buried inside you. I would taste your juices from my hook and maybe even share with you. Then, I would thrust myself into that beautiful sheath of yours when you became drenched in your own womanhood. My woman."

"Hook . . . fuck . . ." She moaned uncontrollably and arched her body to attempt at gaining some release.

"Remember you will always be mine, and if you're lucky, I will do all these things to you. But we can't do that without you agreeing to the deal, love. I'll be right here with you. If you need me, say so."

If that wasn't the hottest thing Emma had ever heard, she didn't know what was.

"Please, someone just fuck me! I'm dying over here and—"

It was totally blurted out unintentionally, Emma's thoughts clouding her better judgment and filter. Pan took the response and moved inside Emma finally. Thank God Pan had remembered to place a barrier to everything outside the half-mile radius of the area because Emma wasn't holding back any longer. Pan held her hips and thrust three more times before feeling Emma clamp down on him like a vise and spilling himself inside the blonde Savior.

The three of them stayed in that moment for a long beat until Hook spoke up. He hadn't been the most eager participant in all of this, but after watching his bitter enemy fuck his love, it was time for him to step up his game.

"How do you feel, darling?" Hook kissed her neck as she sighed and leaned against him.

"Mmmm, good. Why do you ask?" Emma smiled as Hook nibbled on her ear and his hand wandered away from her shoulder.

"Why, Emma. You can't be completely sated yet. I can tell you aren't. Let me help you, love." He moved his mouth to latch onto her breast, teeth grazing over the puckered tip. She nodded, too high in euphoria to think lucidly. Hook kissed her breast once and moved to take Pan's place and more than happy to shove him out of the way.

Hook ran his hook along her slit and came to find it drenched. Just as he promised moments ago, he took a lick from the metal and extended the offering to Emma, tasting the sweet but tangy taste of herself. She enjoyed the way Hook pressed the cold metal against her lips and heated skin and made her open up for him. Slowly but surely, Hook made the decision to push into Emma and knew she was ready for him.

Shit.

Jesus, he was thick. Thicker than any other guy she had been with. And she never felt better or more satisfied.

"Hook . . . Oh god . . ." Emma arched into Hook's body and he held her face in his right hand and his hook trailed along her curves. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and made tiny thrusts into her at first, concentrating on the feeling of warmth he felt through his entire body as he moved inside her.

"Emma, love . . ." His thrusts grew more erratic and unrestrained and Emma moaned each time he grazed over her clit with each push inside her. All of a sudden, Emma felt a warm presence near her mouth just as she wanted to say his name . . . his _real_ name.

"Killian . . ." she barely got the word out before Emma felt Pan's cock at the back of her throat. Laying down while he straddled her face with his dick in her mouth made the experience of a threesome that much less enjoyable. Emma nearly choked and fought to steady her breathing.

"That's good, Emma. Really good." Pan eventually decided to ease Emma's discomfort when he saw her face grimacing in pain and pulled out of her, settling instead to play with her hair and kiss along her neck. "How do you like this, Emma? Is it better than what you thought? Hmm? Tell me." Emma exhaled slowly and concentrated on the sensations stirring in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes. So good." Pan smiled and kissed her hair, tangling his fingers in her curly blonde locks. Emma and Hook moved faster and harder than before as he whispered fragmented pleas and curses.

"_Emma_, if only you could feel yourself . . . Bloody beautiful, love." Emma gasped as Hook's hand reached between her legs and stroked her clit in varying degrees of pressure. Excitedly, Emma nearly cried out, the sensations becoming overwhelmingly strong.

And then it hit her. Crashing over her like a tidal wave, taking over her every being. Emma let out a broken cry and came hard around Hook's cock and he released himself inside her moments after. Pan cradled her head in his hands and swallowed the tail end of her cry in his kiss. Emma and Hook rode the aftershocks together slowly but forcefully until both were completely spent.

Heavy breathing and the smell of sex filled the air with its raw and musky cloud. The trio remained still in their current position until Pan placed Emma's head down on the blanket and Hook reluctantly pulled out of Emma. Emma's bones felt like Jello in the sweetest, most delicious way possible . . .

But she felt like a damn whore.

She just had her body used by two men who hated each other, one she loved and the other she despised.

But it felt so good and so wrong at the same time.

Then again, that's what happens in a super psycho love.

* * *

**On another note: This turned out way longer than expected, and if you stayed until the end, props to you! Congratulations! And I mean that in the most serious way possible! Thanks for reading, even though this pairing is WAY out of line. **

**Yours Truly, Ashley Marie.**


End file.
